


Undeniable

by Neisha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000, promt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisha/pseuds/Neisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome comes to a sudden realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

Kagome woke suddenly, heart racing, face flushed. Deciding a distraction from the dream that woke her would be the best way to forget about it, she pulled herself from her sleeping bag and quickly made her way out of camp.

Trekking up the hillside as quietly as possible, Kagome let the darkness soothe her frazzled nerves. It wasn't often that she dreamt, far less often that she could recall the dream so vividly.

The darkness before dawn was peaceful; leaves fluttered softly on the tree branches, and stars twinkled high overhead. Crickets sang in the distance, and Kagome found herself lost in the images her mind had conjured up. Letting her mind wonder back to the dream, she envisioned the hanyou as he'd appeared in her subconscious.

Inuyasha was bare chested, skin and eyes glistening in the moonlight as he moved over her.

The intensity of his gaze was arousing, heart stopping even, and Kagome found herself drowning in the twin pools of golden perfection that caressed her with a possessiveness that was all-consuming.

Words failed to form as his face hovered briefly over hers, his lips whispering her name before claiming hers in a kiss that scattered her sanity. Common sense warned that she was dreaming, even as her body screamed for completion. Her heart swelled near-to-bursting, and in a sudden moment of clarity, Kagome realized that she was in love! It was in that profound realization that she woke.

Standing alone on the hillside, wildflowers ghosting over the skin of her calves, Kagome watched the coming dawn light the morning sky, the beauty of the moment surreal in its intensity. There was no use denying what her heart wanted. And the truth was, she didn't want to. She was in love… irrevocably and undeniably in love with Inuyasha.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi (and those she's given rights to) does. This drabble was written for lj and the prompt'Truth'.


End file.
